


Is this the only plan?

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, generation of miracles - Freeform, im too tired to tell, is this even crack, is this even humor, sorta love advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and the other members of the Generation of Miracles meet up, and somehow the topic of Kuroko's interest in Kagami is brought up, which of course leads to unwanted discussion on the topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this the only plan?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking with this.

It had been just another, boring day for Kuroko Tetsuya where all he did was get forgotten at home and text Kagami. Or at least, it _would_ have been a normal day if not for Akashi calling his former team together for an afternoon snack at a local café. Needess to say, things were not going well, but not in a way that those who knew the Generation of Miracles would have expected.

Was it the fact that Kise was so obviously up to something that bothered Kuroko, or was it the way Midorima had yet to yell at one of his former team mates over his horoscope crap that no one else cared about? If Kuroko had to guess, he would have chosen neither. In fact, his guess was that he was bothered by the sole fact that no one at the table had yet to even speak a word, Akashi included.

The silence was deafening, causing Kuroko, who would have, under any other circumstances, been thankful for the silence, to squirm in his seat. His milkshake was only halfway gone, and no one else had even taken a sip of their own drinks. Akashi simply looked from one team member to another, his hands folded in front of him on the table. Kise continued to check his phone, glancing over to Kuroko then back to the screen (which unnerved Kuroko to no end, but like he would show that to these people). Aomine was leaning back in his seat, mouth ajar as he slept, to no one's surprise. Murasakibara nommed on a candy bar, looking particularly childish despite his gigantic stature. Midorima was the only one who looked irritated at the silence, furiously re-wrapping his fingers.

 _Why even call us here if you aren't going to say anything?_ was all that Kuroko could think, though he would never say that aloud.

After near ten minutes had passed, Akashi cleared his throat, signalling to the others that they had best pay attention. He leaned forward on the table, humming as he propped his chin on his open palm. Four pairs of eyes locked on the red-head, a fifth slowly focusing as well once Kise had nudged Aomine awake. The captain of the Generation of Miracles smiled in success as his fellow teenagers looked at him.

"Is everyone enjoying their drinks and snacks?" he asked, an innocent question that could be twisted at the drop of a hat.

Kuroko nodded, taking a sip of his vanilla milkshake. His movement was the first mistake.

Akashi's eyes locked on the shadow, a glint of something dark catching Kuroko's interest. 

Staring back at Akashi blankly was Kuroko's second mistake.

"So," Akashi began once more. "How have you all been?"

His gaze was locked on Kuroko, despite addressing the question to everyone. The rest of the team was silent, wondering what had gotten into their former captain. A moment of silence passed before Kise spoke up.

"Well, I got a girlfriend who actually likes me, so I've been pretty good," he chuckled, grinning mischievously.

Midorima simply sighed, choosing to not speak up as Murasakibara had chosen to do as well. The purple-haired teen didn't even look up fromt he candy bar he was opening.

Aomine shrugged, as if he couldn't care less, but spoke up as well. "Yeah, Satsuki and I got together too."

Kise's eyes grew wide. "What?! I thought she liked Kurokocchi!"

Kise looked over at Kuroko, searching for an answer. The bluenette shrugged, pulling the straw to his milkshake from his lips to speak.

"She must have gotten over me," he stated, no hint of caring that she did in his voice.

"Well I'd hope she damn well did." Aomine snorted, rolling his eyes.

The table went quiet once more. Kuroko made a movement to take another drink of his milkshake when Akashi spoke once again.

"What about you, Kuroko?"

The blue-eyed boy visibly froze, too quickly blurting out a monotone, "I don't have anyone."

The entire group noticed it, the way Kuroko had tensed at the possibility of having someone. Even Murasakibara had looked over at him, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Kuro-chin, are you lying?" he asked, popping a piece of candy in his mouth after speaking.

Akashi's smirk widened as he saw Kuroko straining to keep his calm mask in place. Kise, however, simply whined.

"Kurokocchi likes someone, and he didn't tell meeee!" the blonde complained, his voice rising an octave in his distress.

Aomine grinned wide, sitting up in his seat. The teen let an arm fall on the table, leaning across Kise to get closer to Kuroko. His interest had been sparked because _never_ had he known the stoic boy that was Kuroko Tetsuya to have a  _crush_ on someone. His eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Who is it, Tetsu?" the darker-haired male asked, his voice teasing.

"Yes, who is it?" A quiet lull passed over the group as they waited for Kuroko to answer.

The bluenette was undoubtedly embarrassed and angry. His hand gripped the milkshake he held so tightly it was a wonder it hadn't popped open yet. Kuroko's lips were turned down in a frown.

Midorima sighed, growing bored of waiting, and took a drink of his tea. Unfortunately for the green-haired teenager, that was when Kuroko had chosen to speak up.

"Kagami-kun," the boy said, his voice calm despite the embarrassment that had welled up in his throat.

Midorima quickly spit out his tea in surprise, soaking Aomine in the heated liquid. However, the former-light didn't seem to care because he was clutching his gut, laughter falling past his lips. Kise could only stare at the bluenette in shock, unable to grasp the fact that the boy beside him was crushing on his current team mate, who was so obviously oblivious to it. Murasakibara actually chuckled, not believing what Kuroko had said in the least. However, Akashi looked at the shadow with a knowing smirk. His eyes showed that he had fully expected this answer. 

"Kuro-chin, that's a funny joke," the purple-haired teen had said, placing a chip in his mouth.

Aomine continued to laugh, "I can't believe this!" and "My sides!" barely understandable between his laughs.

"Kurokocchi," Kise slowly asked quietly. "Are you serious?"

The bluenette turned his gaze on the blonde, eye's showing no sign of the hurt he felt at being laughed at. "When am I not?"

Aomine abruptly stopped laughing, the other males pausing as they realized  _Kuroko actually liked Kagami Taiga._

"Have you told him?" Akashi asked calmly.

Kuroko lifted the straw back to his lips and shook his head. He took a sip of his milkshake, wishing he could just disappear at this very moment. Why couldn't he just become invisible like he did on the court?

Murasakibara spoke up first, surprising the others. "Why don't you just tell him then? That's the easiest thing to do"

Kise grinned and threw an arm around Kuroko's shoulders. "Go for it, Kurokocchi! I'm sure he likes you back, or at least he wouldn't get mad or weirded out if he doesn't!"

"Yeah," Aomine quickly added. "He'd be stupid- okay, stupider- to reject you."

Kuroko shook his head again. "He's not ga-"

"That's incorrect," Midorima interrupted, pushing up his glasses as he recovered from his surprise. "He's quite obviously not heterosexual, at least to the trained eye."

There was a pause as Kuroko took in what Midorima had said.

"However," the green-haired teen continued, "you two do not have the greatest compatibility match-up possible, so I would not recommend pursuing a-"

Akashi raised a hand, to which Midorima unwillingly closed his mouth at. The red-head smirked at a now uncomfortable Kuroko.

"It would be best if you did not tell him. A relationship between the two of you would obviously never work."

Kise grimaced lightly, but he did not say anything more. The rest of the group when silent, unable to argue with their former captain. Kuroko lowered his head, wishing he could say something for himself. He didn't even want their opinions on this matter to begin with. 

The former team fell back into silence before Akashi stood. "I'll call you all together again when I have business with you all."

The rest nodded as Akashi left, and Murasakibara stood to leave as well. Midorima excused himself not long after, leaving Kuroko to deal with Kise and Aomine. The two waited until there was no chance at being overheard by the ones who had left. Kise spoke up first, turning his grin back to Kuroko.

"You should tell him," he said, supportive as he could be. "It could be good for you to have someone."

Aomine scratched the back of his head, chuckling softly. "He's sure to like you back. Just tell him, Tetsu."

Kuroko frowned, pushing himself up. He walked over to a trashcan and threw away the empty milkshake cup.

"Thank you, but I don't need anyone else's input on this," he said, his voice soft, as he walked out of the door of the cafe. 


End file.
